Nowadays the use of laundry washing machines, both “simple” laundry washing machines (i.e. laundry washing machines which can only wash and rinse laundry) and laundry washing-drying machines (i.e. laundry washing machines which can also dry laundry), is widespread.
In the present description the term “laundry washing machine” will refer to both simple laundry washing machines and laundry washing-drying machines.
Laundry washing machines generally comprise an external casing, or cabinet, provided with a washing tub which contains a rotatable perforated drum where the laundry is placed. A loading/unloading door ensures access to the drum.
Laundry washing machines typically comprise a water supply unit and a products supply unit, or dispenser, for the introduction of water and treating agents (i.e. detergent, softener, rinse conditioner, etc.) into the tub.
Applicant has performed a plurality of washing cycles using a unit dose package which are inserted into the drum together with the laundry at the beginning of the cycle. The unit dose package comprises a pre-measured amount of treating agent incorporated into a water-soluble pouch, wherein the treating agent includes detergent. Hereinafter we will indicate said unit dose package simply with the term “pod”.
The use of pods, nevertheless, revealed some drawbacks.
A drawback posed by the use of pods lies in that the pod may easily remain trapped in the middle of the load, between clothing, determining a residual undissolved detergent into the fabric at the end of cycle, thus creating undesired spots or stains on the laundry.
Another drawback posed by the use of pods is due to the presence of undissolved product of the pod, inside the laundry washing machine, at the end of the washing cycle. In particular, residual product may be found inside the bellows connecting the tub to the external casing. Due to the movement of the drum, the pod may move inside the bellows which is typically S-shaped. The pod may remain inside the bellows for the whole cycle. Part of the detergent dose is therefore not used during the laundry washing cycle and the cleaning effect is negatively affected.
A further drawback posed by said undissolved residual product, for example residual detergent trapped inside the bellows, is that it may successively come into contact with the laundry in a rinsing phase of the laundry washing cycle, for example due to the movement of the drum which causes the residual detergent leaving the bellows. The presence of a quantity of residual detergent during a rinsing phase may cause insufficient rinsing. Insufficient rinsing, in turn, can leave detergent in laundry to affect people with allergies or sensitivity.
A further drawback posed by use of pods is due to the possibility that the pod inserted in the drum breaks down, or its pouch dissolves, before the washing cycle begins. In such situation, the detergent may fall down on the bottom of the tub. In case the washing cycle starts with a draining phase, which is typically performed for safety and/or hygienic reasons at the very beginning of the cycle, the detergent from the bottom of the tub is drained to the outside. The washing cycle then could even be carried out without use of detergent.
Another drawback posed by use of pods is due to the possibility that the washing cycle begins after a delay time with respect to the time of insertion of the pod inside the drum, for example in laundry washing machines with time delay option. Time delay allows the user to load the washing machine with pod and start it later. The pod inserted in the drum may break down, or its pouch may dissolve, before the washing cycle begins. This may create undesired spots or stains on the laundry.
Furthermore, due to the pod breakage, the detergent may fall down on the bottom of the tub. As already explained above, in case the washing cycle starts with a draining phase, the detergent from the bottom of the tub is drained to the outside. The washing cycle then could even be carried out without use of detergent.
Another drawback posed by the use of pods is due to the indeterminateness of the effective time of breakage of the pod and therefore the effective time of release of the detergent contained therein. In fact, it is not possible to predict the exact time of breakage of the pod and hence the exact time when the detergent is being distributed over the laundry.
This indeterminateness negatively affects the performance/efficiency of the washing cycle selected by the user since every washing cycle is typically optimized on the base of the time period during which the detergent is in contact with the laundry and performs its cleaning effect.